


To Build A Home

by Sam_V



Series: Life at Wildcliff [2]
Category: Trials and Trebuchets (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I don't actually know about decorating, Interior Decorating, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_V/pseuds/Sam_V
Summary: I wanted to write about the process that S.W.I.M went through to decorate their office in the chapel.Update: I added some more stuff and added an original character!!
Series: Life at Wildcliff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010625
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. A Place To Call Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.W.I.M. forgot they had to pick an office to study in.

It's difficult to understand a saying like 'home is where the heart is' without experiencing some sort of home sickness first. The students of Wildcliff, for years, have used the space given to them to create a sense of home through the structures already there; the walls can be decorated, the floors can have rugs, and corners can hold objects.

When given the task to pick and clean an office to use for the rest of their time there, S.W.I.M. was working on a deadline built from external dangers. Now that the situation with the Oblex was taken care of, they found themselves returning to the chapel on an early Sunday morning to begin to finally pick out their room. Of all of them, Integrity was the most energetic. Though she was slow to wake up she was quick to jump on task and had started earlier that week, a single focus pushing her to complete this task. She had brought it up one evening at supper to her team mates in passing, explaining that she had gone into the chapel to look at the rooms again earlier that day. The others were embarrassed to admit that they had forgotten about the task assigned to them. With the insanity of everything recently going on no one could really be blamed for it.

At the mention of cleaning and having to pick out an office, it seemed the group had unified on the goal simultaneously and agreed to meet that Sunday mornings bright and early.

***

The early mornings sun casted the students against the doors of the chapel as they approached it. Mira walked the furthest back as she stretched her arms above her, hoping the blood flow will help her wake up. The students went through the main doors of the old building, passing the lines of old pews, and turned right at the end of the main aisle. The group made their way up the stairs and soon found themselves surrounded by doors. They looked at each room again, with a fresh mind after having a few days of rest.

The one filled with fungi had a little cramped spot to the side. Another didn't have any salvageable furniture and that process sounded like too much to get everything new, especially with the fact that there was a very obvious hole surrounded by a supposed bookshelf in the back of the room. The third room had the skeleton of a couple bookshelves, and a worn table with no chairs and windows taking up the majority of the walls, and the forth was in a similar state as the second, along with a sludge that covered most of the floor. The floors were surprisingly well maintained under all the grime and loose wood that was once furniture, so at least they didn't have to worry about falling through.

"Mm, gross." The others turned to see Serinepth wiping some fungal residue into her handkerchief with her nose scrunched up. They only looked around for a little bit when Winsler's stomach started to growl while he looked around the cave-adjoining office, making it echo outwards down the cave passage. The group unanimously decided to head back to the dinning hall to get some breakfast before they continued their decision making process and made their way out of the chapel.

***

The food options in the dinning hall were delicious as always; Integrity was munching on her third waffle covered in syrup and strawberries, Winsler was chewing on some sausages, Serinepth devoured some toast with soft poached eggs on top, and Mira ate some croissants with strawberry Jam and cream cheese. The four ate in relative silence as they tried to wake up properly from their early start. Their friends made up the most of the conversation as they only just woke up for the day not too long ago. 

"So," Mira started after finishing the first half of the pastry. "What do you guys think of our options?". The question was met with a resounding silence, each group member glancing to another in hopes that someone would start the conversation.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go over so early," Winsler yawned.

"Mmm, I kept thinking about this dream I had last night where these bats kept trying to steal my candy necklace." Integrity sighed into her folded arms. Mira raised her head from where it was resting in her hand.

"What?" Mira started.

"Did you stop the bats?" Serinepth asked at the same time, taking a sip of her orange juice. Integrity sighed louder.

"Silvia woke me up before I could."

"What?" Winsler echoed Mira's earlier question. Serinepth looked to the other two with a straight face.

"You know, the well-known symbolism behind bat related dreams." She explained unhelpfully, not elaborating when they waited. The conversation quickly dissolved into dream interpretations, specifically when Serinepth pulled out a thin, journal like encyclopedia of the very subject, explaining away it's current inhabitants in her robes as 'a bit of curious research I wanted to look into'.

After the main food was finished the rest of the first years went their way to work on other projects. The group remained seated, Mira and Winsler drinking some tea as Integrity drank some water and Serinepth savoured a couple pineapple slices.

"What about cats?" Winsler inquired. Serinepth licked the edge of her finger and started flipping through the pages before quickly stopping and pointing at a line in the book.

"Cats in dreams symbolize independence, feminine sexuality, creativity, and power."

"Oo, what about broccoli?". Though stunned for a moment, the tall human began to flip through the pages with a creased brow. "Or carrots? Ooooh, potato's."

"We've gone off topic again," Mira started.

"Yeah we were talking about animals not stews." Winsler amended. Mira shook her head and looked to the group.

"Yeah I got nothing in here about food imagery in dreams.". Serinepth apologized, closing the book on the table.

"What did we think of the rooms?" Mira asked, trying desperately to get the group back on topic. Winsler shot his hand into the air.

"I'd prefer any office not connected to the apparent cave of crows," Winsler brought up.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like something fun to have, imagine all the bird poop." Integrity added from her spot. "Plus, I want some space to move around."

"I don't think we have to worry about the crows coming into the office." Serinepth informed the group as she reached the end of her first slice. "They didn't seem to be big fans of people." Mira tapped the side of her chin in thought.

"The fungus room seemed like the worst of the batch in honesty, but it was also a bigger room then the others." She sighed to herself. They all sat in silence when she noticed Serinepth hadn't given an opinion yet.

"Did you have a favourite room?" Serinepth looked a little surprised and cleared her throat.

"Umm, If I were to pick an office, I would go with the one with all the windows. The shelves can be fixed and they're deep; that would take care of any clutter and space problems. The windows make the room feel less cramped, and all we would need to buy is chairs and a table." She glanced around the group. "It's not the biggest office available, but it looks to be the one that needs the least amount of work. I'm more than willing to purchase supplies that we need to get the bookshelves fixed and get some furniture in there." 

"That sounds pretty good, actually. Plus we get to decorate it in the end anyway." Mira agreed.

"Snack shelf." Integrity nodded to herself before putting her out to the middle of the four of them. Winsler didn't even hesitate before putting his hand in, Mira added hers in.

"Snack shelf." Serinepth agreed and put her hand in.


	2. Wipe Clean the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that an office is picked out, the team start getting it ready for all the new stuff they're gonna bring in.

"Integrity, tilt it left." Mira huffed, holding half of a table in the hallway. She could hear Integrity acknowledge her, and suddenly the entire object rotated jerkily in the other direction. Panic rushed from her mouth as the movement pushed the end out of her hands. Quickly grabbing it again before it hit the ground she called for a halt, putting down her half and leaning against it. Why were these things so heavy?! She could understand having pride in your craft and wanting a sturdy piece of furniture, but it was clear that whoever made this weren't thinking that people were eventually going to have to move it. Thank the gods half the legs had been rotted away or else they wouldn't have been able to get it this far.

"What happened, are you okay Mira?" Integrity called from inside the office, the tips of her horn just visible on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she stood up straight and looked through the gap. "I said to tilt it left.". Integrity's head popped into view from the other side of the broken structure.

"I did tilt it left." She sounded genuinely confused in her statement, looking at Mira like she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Other left." Mira sighed, getting ready to pick up her end again.

"Oh." She could hear Integrity exclaim from the other side. "My bad, okay let's go again.". They lifted both ends of the bookshelf and started turning it again.

"Other left!" Mira called quickly before she lost her grip again.

"Other left!" Integrity yelled from the other side and started turning it the other way.

"Other left!" They could hear from behind them in the office and echoing up the stairwell as they finally got the bookshelf out of the door. The two took a moment to stretch there arms before they started to push it out of the entrances way.

"So," Integrity set a large piece against the nearest wall outside the room and removed one of her gloves to wipe her forehead. "I think that that's the last of the wood." She smiled brightly to Mira and raised her hand, Mira high-fived her. Winsler popped out from the office behind them, setting down another salvaged item from the depths of the shelves in the line up he had created against the other wall. Serinepth finished walking up the stairs at the end of the hallway with a mask over her nose and mouth and an empty bucket with a rag hanging off the side. In her other hand were an assortment of cleaning supplies in a basket

"Am I okay to start cleaning the shelves?" she set the bucket down on the floor and stretched her back. "I want to get everything done and dry by dinner time." Mira nodded, moving to the side so the taller woman had space to move forward.

"Why are you in charge of cleaning?" Integrity asked her cousin, realizing out of all of them she probably had the least amount of experience actually cleaning in the group.

"I mean, I'm not in charge of cleaning, but I figured since you guys got the tables and extra debris out I would do the cleaning." She shrugged her shoulders, "Besides Winsler's helping too with the lower shelves, I'm getting the hard to reach spots." Serinepth walked into the room and over to the bookshelves. She set her items down, pulled a duster from the basket, and raised her other hand, easily sticking it in the top shelf. With a flick of her wrist, the duster extended a foot and a half and she started to reached into the shelves.

"Okay, you ready to get this stuff downstairs, Integrity?" Mira asked, straightening up and stepping into the middle of the hallway. Integrity nodded and looked around at the floor, realizing the mistake of throwing the smaller pieces out offhand before.

"Wait, I think I have a good idea," Before Mira could ask what it was, the tiefling started to pick up the other pieces of wood that they had gotten out of the room and placed them into the bottom of the table, the edges stopping them from sliding out the sides. Mira started following her lead, taking the scraps and dropping them in. Winsler had watched for a moment before walking into the office again to help Serinepth clean. Once all of the extra pieces were inside of the table Integrity waved her hand and a medium sized floating disk appeared beside her. The two picked up the table once again and, with no more difficulty than before, set the table on the center of the disk. "After you." Mira chuckled as integrity gestured towards the stairs with a bow, bowing back before stopping.

"Wait, if everything is being carried on the disc, why am I coming with you?"

"Because Winsler and Serinepth are doing stuff already, and I want company." Integrity set her hands against Mira's shoulders and the two moved down the hallway, the floating disk following after them after a moment of resting in place. The two made their way down the stairs before Integrity stopped at the alter and looked around. "Where are we supposed to put this?"

"The front lawn," Mira rubbed the back of her neck, looking around the main floor. "I think one of the Jeeds was going to dispose of it, but I know it's supposed to be the front lawn." With a thumbs up, Integrity made her way to the front door.

"This is going great so far, I can't believe we're almost done and it's only almost midday." They pushed the two main doors of the chapel open wide and made room for the disk, propping them with some stones that were on the ground around them.

"I know, we got the brains and the brawn to get this thing done.". Integrity flexed her arms, making the two of them laugh; Mira would admit that she was very impressed by Integrity's determination. The two made their way back into the chapel and up the stairs, leaving the stones where they were. When they reach the top of the stairs they noticed Winsler was hunkered down in the hallway, slightly dusty, casting mending on the random items he had found. He heard them come up the stairs and looked over with a pout on his face.

"Serinepth said I wasn't allowed to help clean the shelves anymore.". At the sound of her name the tall human looked out the door down to Winsler.

"Climbing into the bottom shelf and sliding out to grab my foot when I walked by does not count as cleaning."

"That wasn't my intention, I was reaching out to get you to pass me the other duster.". He crossed his arms, looking scandalized that she would say such a thing. She ignored him and looked to the two who were walking over to them.

"He yelled 'boo' when he grabbed my ankle.". The three women looked to Winsler, waiting for his response. He ignored them and instead pointed to the trinkets and items he had found before.

"It's crazy what people left in there," Serinepth rolled her eyes and went back into the office. "I found 3 copper, someone's alchemy homework from 13 years ago, 5 pencils, a set of bookends, and in the bottom shelf I found a an empty jar of pickles." Winsler held out an antique looking glass jar with a label half peeled off.

"Mmm," Integrity picked up the jar, turning it on its side and watching some dust come off its lid. "Interesting.". She set the jar back down and looked at one of the bookends. They looked like they were supposed to be horses, but the details had definitely dulled over the years. Mira looked into the room and saw Serinepth cleaning out the second top shelves with little issue, her eyes squinting as she moved back and pulled the layer of dust forward and flinging it to the ground.

"Did you want any help with stuff in here?" The human glanced at her and looked around the room before pointing to the other wall.

"If you could get the windows cleaned up I would really appreciate it.". Her eyes squinted again, giving the illusion of a smile that was currently hidden away. "I brought some supplies in the basket for pretty much any cleaning we'd have to do, see if you can get integrity working on the walls." She added, accepting the role of cleaning organizer.

"Perfect," Mira stuck her head out of the room, watching Winsler and Integrity examine some of the things Winsler found. "Integrity come clean the walls". The tiefling jumped up from her spot.

"Why isn't Winsler forced to clean?" She sighed, walking into the room and going to her directed assignment.

"Winsler isn't allowed in here until those bottom shelves are filled." Serinepth ordered strictly, from outside the room, ignoring Winsler's joyous claimed victory of skipping cleaning duty.

***

In a change of heart, Serinepth took the unserious ban off Winsler once the three had finished their work some time later, if only to fill the bucket with water and soap. Though the room was small the four of them cleaned the floors of dust and washed them off within the hour before supper time. With a sigh, Integrity and Mira started putting away the cleaning supplies as Winsler made the water disappear.

"Where does the water go?" Serinepth found herself asking him as she started putting the mended trinkets back on the shelf. "Is there a magical reserve of water that you take it from?"

"I've asked Mr. Wiggles about it, but he isn't a fan of water and told me I can never ask him that question again.". At Serinepth's confused expression he shrugged his shoulders. "My guess is there's a magic well that hold all of it, or maybe I take it from the nearest body of water?". She seemed satisfied enough with the answer and went back to setting the items on one of the shelves; nothing organized yet, they still had to decorate the room first.


	3. Bring What You Sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room is clean, but now it is empty. The students work to make the room something that they will be comfortable in.
> 
> OC comes in now.

After finishing up their cleaning, the students went back to the dinning hall to get some supper. It became clear that they're friends had uneventful days as well (most of them finishing their school work or studying for their next classes), and the evening itself was winding down to a calm night. The group decided they had worked on enough for that day and decided they would take the week to figure out what they wanted to bring to the office space.

"Because of its office space, I think it's a good idea if we keep large objects to a minimum, especially cause we still need to get a table and chairs," Mira suggested to the other three as they were heading back to the dorms.

"From the indents in the shelves, there should be 12 shelves in total in that room. The very bottom ones are the largest, so they can hold items that we want to put in there." Serinepth not so subtly looked at Winsler, who smiled back innocently. " The space looks wide enough to hold at least a few big items before it would become cramped." Winsler raised his hand again, waiting for their attention before he began speaking.

"I think what we have to do here is take inventory. We should take some time to think about what we need in the office and write down what we can on a list. Once we make our own lists we can all sit down with them and figure out what is needed and then we can get the place ready.". Everyone agreed with that and continued to the dorms, mostly silent until they were starting to split off.

"I'll get some suggestions for furniture ready for us to pick out in a couple of days at most, we can pick that stuff out then.". Serinepth brought up spontaneously, looking to the others. The group nodded and went back to their own rooms for the evening.

***

"Okay, here are the different types of materials and patterns that we get to choose from for the table and chairs to be build by the woodworker I commissioned." Serinepth greeted the group early Tuesday morning, looking wide awake, with a folder that she set on the table. Integrity grabbed the folder and flipped it open seeing some different wood samples and a set of patterns on plain oak. Serinepth pointed to the one of the dark woods. "I already informed her the bookshelves are walnut when we finished cleaning the room out so she's taking care of that now. But these are for us to decide."

"Wow." Winsler looked over all the options on the table before glancing up at the tall woman. "When did you find time to do this?". She shrugged.

"I found an afternoon free and picked up a book in the library about different woods. I just had to bring it to the chapel and compare them and then measure the shelves," She took a seat and rested her head in her hand. "Elsie is one of the best, she gets commissioned to repair things in the castle so I wrote her a letter to see if she had free time. We got lucky." She grabbed a orange from the basket of fruit and started to peel it. Mira looked over Integrity's shoulder, watching her flip through the patterns. They were intricate and finely detailed, there were a few overlapping, some images of plants or animals, and a few diamond patterns.

"Not that these aren't beautiful, but," she looked up from the images. "I don't think we need anything fancy for the table and chairs.". Serinepth seemed to freeze with a orange piece in her mouth.

"Oh." She nodded, chewing on the piece. "Yeah, of course, I understand. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that it had to be fancy, Elsie always sends samples of her work just incase. I can put in an order for a simple and sturdy walnut table and chairs.". She reached her hand out and started to pick up the patterns and wood samples.

"Can she put this pattern on my shelves?". Integrity pointed to the criss-cross pattern on the table. "Ooh, and this one on my chair." She pointed to the leaves pattern. Serinepth smiled and nodded making a marking on the back of the two patterns. Winsler glanced at the cat imprinted pattern and slid it over to Serinepth.

"I'd like this on one of my shelves.". She made the note, making note of the diamond pattern and the curling vines herself. Mira looked over them again and notices was looked like a music bar pattern sitting closer to the bottom. She picked it up and saw a piece underneath it had similar swirling patterns as her lyre. She stared at them and smiled before passing them to Serinepth.

"I'd like the music bars on my shelves and the swirls on my chair." The taller woman smiled brightly, making notes and putting them back into the envelope.

"Well this is definitely one of the more diverse patterns she'll ever have gotten from me.". She joked, setting the envelope on the table next to her.

***

Plants and a shelf for school supplies (just in case it's needed and then we don't have to go back to our dorms to get them) -Serinepth

Snack shelf and stretching mat- Integrity

Tea set and trinket shelf - Winsler

Foldable music stand and music book shelf - Mira

"Plants?" Winsler asked Serinepth when she placed her list on the table with the others.

"Yes. I think it would be nice to have some plants in the office, especially with the sunlight we'll have hitting the windows." She sounded excited at the prospect. "Obviously not on the floor, I commissioned some baskets from Elsie that I can put on the wall. I have a friend in the greenhouses who's been kind enough to let me take some seeds from the least dangerous plants."

"Wait, _least dangerous_ plants?" Mira brought up, concerned.

"I mean are we really surprised that there are dangerous plants at Wildcliff? We were attacked by Slime once."

"Oblex, but besides that Integrity is right. I checked with the Greenhouse Jeed and these plants can only be dangerous if you use them for specific potions,". At their expressions Serinepth raised her eyebrows. "So don't use them for potions. By themselves they're rich in vitamins, and apparently taste really good."

"Serinepth can you promise me that these plants won't be used in your ominous mission to destroy the school.". Integrity asked teasingly, making Serinepth laugh and smirk.

"I can promise nothing." She stage whispered back before turning to look at Ari, who was standing just outside the dinning hall. "I'm obviously joking."

They sat quietly for a moment discussing the notes on the table before they finally reached a verdict.

"I think we're ready to decorate the office."

***

The shelves were divided up once the new shelf inserts were put in, Serinepth taking the tallest shelves without much thought about it, Mira taking the second tallest, Integrity the third, and Winsler the forth (he had to swear to the others he wouldn't climb into them). Once the chairs and table were set up and carried into the offices with some help of Integrity's Floating Disk free space was up for debate. Integrity quickly claimed a space in front of the windows where she could roll out a mat from her shelf and relax. In the far corner Mira set up a collapsible music stand where she could put one of the many music books that she had put in one of her shelves next to her textbooks.

Winsler quickly realized that there was nothing large that would get in the way of walking room and so used one of the extra shelves to put the tea set and tray he had brought over, along with the students collective teas that they had brought from home or the school store.

Although they had planned what items would be the room other things started to appear as well. Serinepth brought over a cushion for her chair and a set of childhood books that she enjoyed re-reading in her down time, which lead to each student bringing over small comforts from their rooms that had been left in their bags when they had been unpacking the essentials on the first day. Small gag instruments that Mira had collected over the years lined the front of her music book shelf, along with some music books she had almost forgot about. Integrity brought over some posters that went up on the wall connected to the door (that had taken some time to finish because Integrity would have Serinepth constantly realigning the poster until it was perfect). Winsler brought over some more trinkets he had been finding and bending over the year, and even some toys he had gotten for Mr. Wiggles and a pet bed.

Sentimental photos and frames found themselves on the front of some of the students shelves (Serinepth had some photos of herself, Philip, Angelika, and Corina as children. Mira had some photos of her performing and a couple framed performance rewards. Integrity had a mish-mashed collage of family photos, pictures drawn by her younger siblings, and random memorabilia from her home pinned on the inside wall of her shelf. Winsler had some pictures of him and his family, one in particular of a very young wizard with a full grown Mr. Wiggles.)

Integrity's snack shelf was as glorious as she had promised the group. What had started as a one person dream quickly turned into a group project. Integrity took notes on what everyone would want in a snack drawer for the office and did not disappoint with her delivery of everything that they wanted and more. It took a bit to figure out what shelf it would go on, as it was no longer just integrities thing. They quickly figured out that it would be best to put it on one of the lower shelves so that anyone could reach in at any time, and Windsor would not have to use the step stool that Serinepth had also commissioned.

"Well we wouldn't want you being stuck on the bottom shelf."

"You're never going to forgive me for that are you." He stated when he saw it in the office next to the bookshelf. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since there's no real way to prove that you're never going to do it again, no.". He squinted his eyes at her, she responded in kind, though it was clear she was trying not to smile. He was trying not to as well.


	4. Make This Place Your Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office is finally done, now it has to be used.

To celebrate their office being officially finished, S.W.I.M decided that the best way to celebrate by having an unofficial welcome party. The idea was to keep it small, keeping the first night to themselves before they invited any friends to go and see it. They decided to go over to the chapel in the evening, after supper so they wouldn't eat all the snacks that were just bought. Even while sitting with their other friends they would look to one another with an excited smile.

After supper, the four students made their way across campus towards the chapel. They talked about what they wanted to do to conduct the welcome party, but couldn't come to a decision at that time. This felt different, there was a nervous excitement running through the group. Even though the group had been working in the space for the last few weeks getting everything ready, this was the first time that they would be seeing it complete. There was no more work to be done, no more clean up to conduct, no more items being brought across campus in bags to put on the shelves. It was done.

The walk up the steps felt less unstable, the creaking seemed quieter. The building was silent, echoing their footsteps throughout the open spaces. They reached the hallway and stopped in front of the door, which had been closed by Mira, who had been the last one in the room before. Integrity opened it and the students were awed to see the afternoon sunset shining through the window, casting the room in a warm orange glow. Though this was only the first day, the room looked lived in. Each individual personality of each student rested somewhere in this room and made it something that many of them had forgotten since coming to Wildcliff. A sense of ownership, of place, of home. Mira stepped into the room first and sat down at her seat, looking at the room from the different angle. The other soon followed and sat in their spots, distinct by their individual chairs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the moment weighing on them. It wasn't homesickness, each of them had already felt that in some way earlier in the year when they first arrived here. This was a feeling of nostalgia in some way. That was it. They had made this once abandoned office space theirs. It was both overwhelming and comforting, to realize that they had done this working together. To see their memories in a new space.

The moment was quickly stopped when Integrity stomach growled, causing the occupants of the table to laugh and surprise at the echoed effect it carried out into the empty building.

"Sorry, I didn't get enough supper.". She got up and went to the snack shelf, pulling out a bag of gummies. Besides the crinkle of the bag being opened, the room fell into silence again. This time it was peaceful and content.

Eventually they started talking again.

"It's crazy to think we made this happen." Winsler went and grabbed some chocolate and brought it over to he table to share.

"I know, it feels like this room shouldn't exist," Serinepth looked around to each member of the group. "Not to say that it shouldn't exist, but it's just crazy that it does. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Mira agreed, rubbing her hand against the engravings on her chair. "You guys want some tea?" Winsler and Serinepth agreed, Integrity was indulged by gummies.

Once the initial shock had properly subsided, the four students started talking about classes and updating each other on events happening in the school like it was any other day. Mira talked about some of her clubs that she was in, trying to convince the others that it would be fun to have them be a part of it. Integrity talked about her quest for finding a pet of her own. Serinepth told them about her friendship with the Jeed at the greenhouse, who she regularly went to visit with Virgil. Winsler told them about the odd misadventures that he would deal with with Kurt as his roommate.

They stayed in their office talking for a couple hours until they Mira had to hold back a yawn. They cleaned up their garbage, Winsler cleaned out the tea kettle and the cups used, and the four made their way back to the school for the night.


End file.
